Kimo The Greater
Contents Introduction Kimo the Greater is a pirate with an ambiton that burns like the sun. He seeks to become a legend that people speak about long after their bones had turned to dust and memory of the age has faded. He prides himself on his strenght and trains hard to become even stronger. Appearance Kimo is a Nekojin, meaning he has a cat like apperance. Kimo himself looks more like a lion than your average Nekojin. He still however is a part of the normal bloodline. He has just spent many years training his body to become a weapon. Personality Kimo belives that there are no rules in war. In a battle he will not hold back for anything. However outside of battle there is a completly diffrent set of rules for him. He does not harm children, nor does he pick on the weak. When Kimo goes out for a raid he only attacks places that can fight back. His saying is that I am not a wolf. I am a lion. We don't attack sheep. On the side note Kimo is a worshipper of the Sun. He was converted to this religion as a cub and has been following it sense then. Abilities and Powers 'Axemanship ' Kimo does not use a blade, nor does he ever desire to. He finds swords to be too close to swordsmen. He desires to be the greatest warrior the world had ever known, not the greatest swordsman. He finds swordsmen to be one portion of the warrior and should not be held up in such high regard. Kimo Axe wielding skill is far beyond expert. He can slice through his opponents blades and cleave ships into two. When he uses his full force he creates shockwaves when he swings. Physical Strength Kimo is strong enough to block a strike from a giant. He also has enough strength to send giants flying backwards several feet from his own strike. Agility Like all cats he can jump. Kimo can jump three times his body height while wearing his armor. He is also extremely fast thanks to his body structure. This speed advantage is the difference in one human step to three of his own. He can move three times as fast as a normal man. Weapons Mifaza - It is his Battle Axe. It is made from tempered steel. The spike at the top however is coated with sea stone. This was designed to give him an edge against Devil Fruit users. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Remember to never use claws in anger, and that getting back to the island is not some easy task. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Nekojin Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Army of the Beast King Category:Battle of the Alamo